


Stars

by ral334



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: CreampuffWeek, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ral334/pseuds/ral334
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of Creampuffweek</p>
<p>Laura learns about the stars for Carmilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Once Laura realizes she can take Astronomy as an elective class she makes sure she gets into it. It’s an early class, and she was hoping to start a little later this semester, but it’s well worth it. She wants to impress Carmilla with this. She doesn’t even tell her that she’s taking this class. It’s a secret and she’s actually sticking to it.

It’s well underway into the semester and she still hasn’t let slip that she’s taking Astronomy. She’s been learning a lot. She can definitely see why Carmilla loves the stars so much. They’re not only beautiful, but there’s so much to learn about them. She thinks this might actually even help with her journalism. She can broaden her writing aspects now.

She knows she heard Carmilla talk about the constellation Lyra, which makes sense. It kind of highlights her life a little bit. You think she’s more like the constellation Perseus though. She’s definitely the hero in your story. She’s saved the day more than once. You’re kind of taken on the constellation Cygnus. Maybe because it’s the brightest or maybe because it’s the one you’ll be able to point out later on when you reveal what you’ve been studying.

It’s a very clear night when you decide to let Carmilla in on your little secret. You take her to the roof of your building where she likes to stargaze sometimes and put a blanket out. You cuddle together and are just quiet for a while. You finally get the nerve and just start spouting all these facts that you’ve learned in class. Everything you can remember about black holes and different constellations and comets. She’s looking at you a little oddly, but she smiles and hugs you closer.

You point out the constellations you know and tell her the names of the stars you remember in them. You tell her your theories on different things and she laughs at some of them. You get in a heated discussion on some, but you kiss and make up and then it’s ok again. You tell her that you took the Astronomy class to learn all this to impress her and because you wanted to know why she loved the stars so much. She tells you didn’t have to, but she’s kind of glad you did, because she’s happy to share this love with you. Now you can share the stars.


End file.
